Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 10
Antagonists: * Sheriff * Officers * A Bear Other Characters: * Bear cub Races and Species: * * Locations: * A Forest | StoryTitle2 = The Black Knight | Writer2_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler2_1 = Paul Neary | Inker2_1 = John Stokes | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Dez Skinn | Synopsis2 = The Walker is leading Brian Baddock on the path that will lead them to Otherworld, the realm where Merlyn resides. Their trek takes them into the town of Stanleigh. When they see the milkman rounding the corner, they stop him and ask if he has anything they could eat. When the milk delivery man demands payment, this angers the Walker, who comes from a simpler time where travelers were fed out of courtesy. After Lupe scares the milkman off, the two men help themselves to his wares. When a police officer tries to stop them, Lupe chases the man back into his squad car where he radios for help. Suddenly, the Walker sense danger and they are soon under siege by a town of enthralled villagers and a pack of wild dogs. During the fray, Braddock doffs his street clothing and battles the people in his Captain Britain costume. As the two men battle on, Mordred watches afar, who works to deal their fates. When the Walker's magic stops working and Brian is knocked down, they make a retreat to nearby barn. Barred from entering, the enslaved townspeople then start stacking hay in front of the structure to set it ablaze/ | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Milkman Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Otherworlders * * Locations: * ** Stanleigh | ReprintOf3 = Tales to Astonish Vol 1 38 | ReprintOfStory3 = 1 | StoryTitle4 = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Writer4_1 = Steve Moore | Penciler4_1 = Steve Dillon | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Dez Skinn | Synopsis4 = The soldiers in Sept tried to ambush Nick Fury upon his arrival in Cairo. However, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to hide beneath the desert sands, using his blowpipe as a primitive snorkel. When the mercenaries give up and head back to base, Fury uses his particle-beam blaster to blow up the truck. With nobody to pick him up, Fury wonders what to do next. This worry becomes a moot point when he is found by a traveling caravan led by Nasr al Din. Impressed with Nick Fury, al Din offers Fury a place to stay until the morning and then offers to help him get into Cairo proper. Fury accepts this offer, nobody aware of the fact that one of Nasr's men, Hamid, is loyal to Sept. Back at al Din's camp, Fury learns about how armed soldiers have been seen in the area recently. Growing impatient with Fury's continued presence, Hamid excuses himself to plot against him. Fury then gets a call from Countess Valentina who is checking in to see if he is okay. He tells her what happened and that he will meet with them in Cairo in the morning. Later that evening Septs leader, Abdul Kazir, finds the wreckage where Fury slew his men and vows to eliminate him once and for all. When Fury bunks down for the night, Hamid decides to make his move. With a sword in hand, he sneaks into Fury's tent, and plans to slay him in his sleep. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** Antagonists: * ** ** Hamid Other Characters: * Nasr al Din's followers Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | ReprintOf5 = Eternals Vol 1 4 | ReprintOfStory5 = 1 | StoryTitle6 = Night Raven | Writer6_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler6_1 = David Lloyd | Inker6_1 = David Lloyd | Colourist6_1 = Black and White | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Dez Skinn | Synopsis6 = The Ngiht Raven continues his fight with the Assassin on a beam hanging off the side of a building. As they fight, the masked vigilante is knocked off the beam, but he manages to swing himself into a nearby window. He finds himself crashing into the middle of a of a Speak-Easy. Mister Big is also in attendance and orders his men to kill Night Raven as he wheels himself. The masked vigilante knocks down the chandelier plunging the dining room into darkness. While outside, the police officers summoned by Detective Nolan arrive on the scene. Hearing the sirens, Mr. Big tries to hurrt out faster. However, the Night Raven manages to get ahold of his chair and wheels him out into the street where the cops are approaching. Refusing to surrender, Mr. Big pulls a machine gun out from under his blanket and begins opening fire. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Detective Nolan * Captain Doyle Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Patrons Races and Species: * Locations: * Speak-Easy | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}